La vérité, enfin!
by Cerrydwen
Summary: Harry va bientôt connaitre la vérité et c'est a ce moment qu'on pourra enfin voir son côté serpentard!
1. Default Chapter

La verite, enfin! Disclaimer: Tout ce que vous connaissez déjà est à J.K Rowling et tout ce que vous découvrirez est à moi à moins d'un avis contraire!!!  
  
Introduction:  
Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans son bureau lorsqu'il apperçut Ithil l'ancien phoenix de James Potter! Il se demandait bien comment il avait pu arriver là. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'Ithil avait un parchemin attaché a sa patte. C'était une lettre, elle disait ceci: "Attention vieux fou on te surveille et nous reviendrons bientôt reprendre ce qui nous appartiens et nous venger, nous savons ce que tu trames et tes magouilles vont bientôt être misent à jour!!!!"  
C'était signé P,P,M,F. Dumbledore devint aussi blanc que sa barbe et s'écroula dans son fauteuil en regardant Ithil repartir!  
  
Harry se reveilla de son rêve en sursaut et pour une fois le-garçon- qui-a-survécut senti que sa vie tournerait pour le mieux. Il se demandait tout de fois qui étaient P.P.M.F. Mais pour ce qu'il était du phoenix il était certain de le connaitre. - Ah! Et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre et voir ce qu'il va arriver dans le futur! 


	2. De retour à bord du Poudlard Express

La vérité, enfin!!! Chapitre 1 Disclaimer: Tout ce que vous connaissez déjà est à J.K. Rowling et ce que vous ne connaissez pas est à moi!  
  
Chapitre 1: De retour sur le Poudlard Express:  
  
Harry venait tout juste de boucler sa malle quand son oncle s'écria: "Jeune homme dépêches toi, je te donne 5 minutes sinon tu marcheras jusqu'à ce que les bons à rien de ton genre appellent une école!!!" J'arrive oncle Vernon, répliqua le jeune homme en descendant les escaliers deux marches a la fois.  
Il était heureux de retourner vers ce qu'il considérait comme sa vrai  
maison et famille. Il retournait à Poudlard, vers sa famille surtout que  
depuis la mort de son parrain Poudlard était tout ce qui lui restait  
"Pour combien de temps ça je me le demande, tout ce que j'aime est voué à  
être détruit par Voldemort!" Harry souffrait toujours de la mort de  
Sirius "tout est de ma faute!!, Tout est toujours de ma faute, je suis un  
vrai danger publique!"  
  
Pendant ce temps quelque part dans le coin de Londre.... Rappelez-vous de votre mission, vous devez a tout pris vous rapprocher d'Harry afin qu'il vous fasse confiance avant les vacances de noël!, dit un homme encapuchoné dans une grande cape noir. D'ailleur il n'était pas seul, il était entouré de 5 autres adultes et de 7 adolescents d'environ 16 ou 17 ans! Oui, oui, répondirent les adolescents Et puisque vous y êtes vous pouvez bien passer un petit message a notre bon vieux copain Snivellus de notre part pour qu'il n'oublie pas qu'on sait ce qu'il trame avec Dumbledore!!!, dit un autre homme d'une voix lugubre! Et c'est ainsi que les adolescents prirent la direction de la platforme 9 et ¾ qui les mènerait au Poudlard Express.  
  
Harry entra sur la platforme 9 et ¾ et vit immédiatement des têtes rousses qu'il reconnu comme étant sa famille d'accueil, les Wealsey. Il marcha dans leurs direction en trainant de la patte, il pouvait déjà imaginer les Weasley et Hermione éviter de parler à propos de pleins de sujets pour éviter de le froisser et il ne voulait surtout pas se sentir de trop. Il songea même à les éviter mais il y pensa trop tard car déjà Hermione était à son coup et Ron n'était pas loin derrière. Bref Harry était à présent contraint de partager son espace avec ses amis!  
  
Ils entrèrent donc dans le train et se trouvèrent un compartiment pour eux et les autres sixième année de Gryffondor, Lavande, Pavarti, Neville, Dean et Seamus. Harry se dépecha de choisir un siège à coté de la fenêtre ainsi il pourrait regarder dehors et ne pas avoir a s'occupper des autres. Et c'est ainsi que débuta le trajet vers Poudlard et leur sixième année, mais Harry était loin de se douter que dans quelques minutes à peine il ferait la connaissance de plusieurs adolescents qui risquaient de le bouleverser...  
  
A suivre!  
  
Ne vous gênez pas pour me faire de vos commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ~_^ 


	3. Une rencontre de taille

Disclaimer: Tout ce que vous connaissez est à J.K. Rowling et ce que vous ne connaissez pas est à moi!  
  
P.S. Merci à Mariee_black pour la review, je sais que l'histoire est un peu courte mais je promets que dès maintenant je fais des efforts pour allonger mes chapitres (surtout que ma petite soeur me fait le même commentaire depuis le début!!!!)  
  
Chapitre 2: Une rencontre de taille  
  
Tout ce déroulait normallement dans le compartiment des Gryffondor, Harry était toujours perdu dans ses pensées et les autres occupaient leurs temps en regardant Ron et Hermione s'engueuler! Puis tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et 6 adolescents accompagnant Malfoy firent leurs apparition.  
  
----- Point de vue d'Harry:  
  
J'essaie présentement d'oublier que mes amis sont assis à coté mais c'est asser difficile à faire lorsque tout ce qu'ils trouvent d'intéressant à faire c'est de s'engueuler!!! Alors que je suis sur le point de leur crier de se taire, la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas et quelqu'un leurs fait remarquer de façon assée directe qu'ils devraient et je cite: "Se la fermer et ce rapidement si vous ne voulez pas finir la journée attaché l'un à l'autre sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit!"  
  
En entendant cela je lève la tête en ayant l'intention d'applaudir chaudement la personne qui viens de les faire taire de façon aussi brutal et qui vient du même coup de faire fuire mon mal de tête naissant. Tout de fois, mes intentions de remerciement sont coupées asser secs lorsque j'apperçois mon ou plutôt ma sauveuse! En fait elle n'est pas seule mais disons qu'elle dégage une aura d'intelligence et de mystère qui m'attire particulièrement. Et c'est a ce moment que je remarque que Malfoy l'accompagne.  
  
Mais plutôt que de me laisser embêter par la présence de mon ennemi, je me concentre sur ces nouveaux arrivants. Il y a 2 garçons ( sans compter Malfoy) et 4 filles. Une de ces fille est la copie exaxte de Malfoy et je me dis qu'elle doit être sa cousine ou quelque chose du genre. Les deux garçons sont à peu près de ma grandeur, mais sont très différents l'un de l'autre. L'un est asser musclé, a des cheveux noirs coiffés à la mode punk, c'est-à-dire en pics sur la tête, il a des yeux bleu marine. L'autre est plutôt délicat,a des cheveux chatains ébouriffés avec du gel et il a des yeux brun.  
  
Pour ce qui est des filles, elles sont toutes très jolies, de taille moyenne et elles sont mince. Une a de long cheveux noir et des yeux turquoise, l'autre des cheveux blond cendré et des yeux brun ou vert c'est difficile a dire, mais celle qui me fascine le plus est celle qui a dit à mes amis de se taire. Elle a les cheveux blond-roux et de grands yeux bleu comme le ciel!  
  
Et puis il y a Malfoy, qui a beaucoup changé, il a les cheveux longs qui ne sont plus lichés sur sa tête mais attachés a la base du cou. Ce qui frappe le plus c'est qu'il ne porte plus cette horrible grimaçe de dédain, il est plus discret. De la façon qu'ils se comportent tous, je serais tenté de dire que la blonde-rousse et celui qui a les cheveux noirs sont les leaders du petit groupe. Du moins c'est ce que je peux observer pendant qu'ils semblent en guerre avec mes collègue de Gryffondor. Et puis aussi rapidement qu'ils sont entrés, ils resortent!  
  
------ fin du point de vue d'Harry  
  
Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là? Déclare Ron en donnant un coup de coude à Harry Hein? Heu oui oui? Harry tu vas bien tu ne semble pas dans ton assiette aujourd'hui, est-ce que ce sont encore tes cauchemards ou bien ta cicatrice, parce-que tu sais que si c'est ta cicatrice tu dois en parler a Dumbledore c'est très important, dit Hermione d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à un non. Ca va, répondit Harry exaspéré Tu es certain? Demanda Ron Voulez-vous bien me laisser tranquille? Non mais j'en ai marre, Harry fais ceci, Harry fais cela, vous n'êtes pas mes parents pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'en ai pas, et puis ça me sert à rien d'essayer de vous parler je fou le camp d'ici.  
  
Sur ce Harry claqua la porte et sorti en coup de vent!  
  
-------- Pendant ce temps dans le compartiment d'à coté!  
  
Non mais vous avez vu leurs tête quand Alex les a menaçé de les attacher l'un à l'autre, dit Will en pouffant de rire Ah ça oui, je crois que je n'oublierai pas ce spectacle de toute ma vie, je pense que même mes poissons rouge ont plus de classe!!! Répliqua Dray Dit l'incroyable fouine volante!!! Répliqua Liz Ah et bien ta gueule!!! Répliqua Dray en se croisant les bras sur la poitrine Je crois que mon frère va bouder, dit Zo Les Malfoy ne boudent... JAMAIS!!! Ont le sait, déclarèrent les autres adolescents.  
  
En même temps Meg avait remarquée qu'Alex semblait perdue dans ses pensés Dit donc toi ça va? Lui demanda-elle d'un ton inquiet Oui pourquoi? Répondit Alex Parce-que c'est très rare les fois ou tu ne fais pas la fête avec Will! C'est juste que j'ai remarqué le regard triste de.... Je sais ce que tu veux dire, je me dis que les nouvelles qu'on lui apporte devraient lui remonter le moral! Allez, arrêtons d'y penser et sortons du train pour partir à l'aventure! Oui, Attention Poudlard les Maraudeurs reviennent! Crièrent les autres!  
  
Et puis ils débarquèrent du train sans apperçevoir les yeux émeraude qui les suivaient avec attention. 


	4. Les nouveaux venus!

Me revoilà! Je sais que j'ai pris mon temps pour la suite et je m'en excuse! Problème d'ordinateur qui ne veux plus se connecter à internet, et puis le peu de temps ou je peux emprunter celui de mon père je le passe à lire des fanfics!  
  
Disclaimer: J'aimerais tellement être celle à qui appartient Harry Potter mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas, par contre nos mystérieux adolescents sont de mon imagination!!!  
  
Chapitre 3: Les nouveaux venus!:  
  
Une fois entré dans la grande salle Harry prit place à la table des Gryffondors en se posant des questions sur les mystérieux adolescents rencontrés dans le Poudlard express  
  
-Qui peuvent-ils être? Se demanda t'ils  
  
Ses pensées furent interrompus par Ron qui s'indignaient encore de ce que la fille lui avait dit dans le train. Une autre question lui vint en tête: Quesque Malfoy pouvait bien faire avec ces 6 étrangers? Et qui était cette fille pour imposer le respect à Malfoy? De toute évidence les autres n'avaient pas remarqués la présence de Malfoy avec eux!  
  
Cette fois il fut sortie de ces pensées par la voix de Dumbledore qui commençait à dire que Poudlard acceuillait 6 jeunes de septième années qui venaient de Salem en Amérique.  
  
-Acceuillez maintenant nos 6 étudiants Américains, dit Dumbledore  
  
-Machta Mattheus  
  
Et voilà le garçon un peu fragile qui s'avançait vers Mcgonagall, 30 secondes et le voilà devenu Gryffondor  
  
-Machta Mégane  
  
Vint ensuite la fille qui avait des yeux si particuliés "comme ceux d'un chat se dit Harry" Ces pensées sont interrompus alors qu'elle rejoint ce qui semble être son frère dans les rangs des nobles et courageux!  
  
-Malfoy Zorrana  
  
Comme toute bonne Malfoy elle est acceuillie en grande pompe chez les Serpentards  
  
-Rana Alexandra  
  
"Surement à serpentard celle-là, ça ne serait pas surprenant que cette chipie s'y retrouve", souffle Ron à qui veut l'entendre à propos de la jeune fille auc cheveux blond-roux. Et comme de fait, elle va rejoindre les Malfoy!  
  
-Silma Elizabeth  
  
La fille aux cheveux noirs devient aussitot une gryffondors  
  
-Silma William  
  
Le jeune punk va rejoindre les astucieux, les serpentards!  
  
Pendant ce temps à la table des serpentards:  
  
Et bien ça c'est plutot bien passé! Dit Draco quand les 3 autres vinrent le rejoindre  
  
Oui et en plus nos parents seront heureux de savoir qu'au moin un de leur enfant est dans la bonne maison, déclara Zo  
  
Tous sauf notre lycan préféré, dit Will  
  
Pauvre Matt et Meg, dirent les autres  
  
Retournons du coté des gryffondors  
  
-Beh Gryffondors, dit Liz en tirant la langue  
  
Shut pas si fort  
  
-Matt a raison nous avons écoppés de la mission la plus difficile et nous devons être discret, déclara Mégane  
  
-Salut! Fit une voix plein d'enthousiasme  
Tout les trois firent le saut!  
  
T'es qui toi?  
  
Liz tes manière fit Meg  
  
Je suis Colin Creevey et je suis en 6ème  
  
Félicitation, dit Liz  
  
Pourquoi? Demanda Colin  
  
Parce-que avec ta face de skrewt à pétard tu viens de me couper l'appétit, puis en se tournant vers les deux autres, je me tire vous venez?  
  
Les deux autres se levèrent et la suivirent sans faire trop de cas du pauvre Colin et des autres gryffondors figés sur place. Tous sauf Harry qui se s'éfforçait pour ne pas éclater de rire! Les trois étrangers firent un détours vers la table des serpentards pour dire à leur compagnons qu'ils allaient se coucher!  
  
Harry fit de même et c'est ce qui termina la journée pleine de scandales qu'avait été cette première journée a Poudlard!  
  
Une review, LALALA LALALA, c'est vraiment cool!!! LALALA LALALA!!! Merci merci, pour les roses et le champagne c'est aux.... Vous croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous donner mon adresse! 


	5. Rencontre du 3ème type

Désolé pour le temps que ça me prend pour mettre à jour un nouveau chapitre mais mon ordinateur ne fonctionne toujours pas! Alors voilà le 4ème chapitre:

Avant de commencer "tiendra pour les paroles telepatiques"

**Chapitre 4: Rencontre du 3ème types!**

GRYFFONDOR, Dans la chambre des filles de 7ème années 

Bon maintenant qu'on y est, on fait quoi oh grand génie du savoir tout puissant!, demanda Liz

Le but de notre mission est de se rapprocher d'Harry alors c'est ce que l'on va faire,répondit Meg avec une voix agacé!

Et tu peux m'expliquer comment on fait pour ce rapprocher d'un gars qui a l'air mort en dedans?

LIZ!!!

Quoi, t'as pas entendu le courant d'air provenant de sa tête, ca ma petite Meg ca s'appelle une mort cérébral et c'est ce qui arrive a ceux qui ce font sucoter l'ame par un détraqueur Et au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué notre copain Harry a tout les symptomes y comprit le regard vide et mort!, répliqua Liz

Pour une fois je dois avouer que tu as raison et ça me fais de la peine d'y penser!

Dis toi que c'est plus souffrant pour...

Bonjour, dirent Parvati et Lavande d'un air supérieur

Bonne nuit, gromèlerent les 2 nouvelles en fermant leur baladaquin

"Meg"

"Quoi?"

"On fait quoi pour Harry?"

"On l'observe d'abbord, on verra ensuite Liz!"

"Bonne nuit Meg"

"Bonne nuit Liz"

xxxx _SERPENTARD, la salle commune _xxxx

Liz est enragée, dit Will

Et comment tu sais ça toi, demanda Blaise Zabini

Youhou, connection entre jumeaux, répondit Zo

Sur ce Will acquiesa en tournant le regard vers Alex

Eh! Ma puce ça va? Demanda le punk en attirant Alex sur ses genoux

Celle-ci se contenta de presser son visage dans le cou du jeune punk et se mit à sangloter.

Les 2 Malfoy les regardèrent avec souci. Alex ne pleurait jamais et Will ne démontrait jamais d'affection pour personne en public et ils étaient entourés de tout les serpentards de 6ème et 7ème année!

"Quesqu'il y a Alex? Demanda Liz du haut de sa tour!"

"Je ne sais pas, je ressens tellement de tristesse mais ce n'est pas la mienne, est-ce que...?"

"Oui c'est lui, répondit Matt"

"Essaie de le consoler, ça me fend le coeur de voir Alex comme ça, dit Draco"

"D'accord, répondit Matt"

Et Will continua à bercer Alex jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Xxxx _Gryffondor, chambre des garçons 7ème année _xxxx

Matt allait se coucher lorsque les autres habitant du dortoir entrèrent dans la pièce. Il se dépecha de fermer les rideaux de son baldaquin en voyant les regards que Ron lui lançait.

-Hé le nouveau tu nous fui ou quoi? demanda le rouquin

Ron! S'écrièrent Dean et Seamus

Pourquoi vous faites tout ce bruit? demanda Harry qui sortait de son lit

Ron a raison, il doit croire qu'il nous est superieur, éclata Neville

Ron se mit à ricaner et le chaos pris place, la bagarre entre Ron et Seamus était déclenchée. Seamus se jeta sur Ron et lui assena un bon coup de poing sur le nez. Le rouquin vit rouge et jeta l'Irlandais sur le sol et le frappa a la machoire et ils se mirent alors a rouler sur le sol en échangeant les coups. Neville et Dean insatisfait d'être laissé en arrière plan se fixèrent droit dans le yeux et se mirent a imitter les 2 garçons soupe au lait que sont Ron et Seamus!

Arreter! Cria Harry

On sait bien Mr est le survivant alors tout le monde doit l'écouter, grommelèrent Ron et Neville

Je vais me coucher, dit Harry en ignorant leurs propos

Bravo, dirent Seamus et Dean en leur tournant le dos pour se coucher a leur tour

Dans son lit Harry se mit à sangloter en souhaitant que pour une fois quelqu'un viendrait le consoler. Epuisé, il s'endormit et se mit a rêver. Il rêva à la famille qu'il aurait si Voldemort n'était pas là. Ses rêves furent une fois de plus interrompus par Voldemort qui cette nuit la parraissait plutot enragé contre Queudver.

Comment à tu osé me trahir Queudver? Siffla Voldemort

Père, laisse moi lui infliger une correction que Dumbledore reçevra comme un avertissement, demanda une femme en s'approchant.

Tout ce qu'Harry eu le temp de voir fut un sourire sadique d'ou sortait des crocs et il se reveilla en sursaut! Il vit qu'il était 5 heure du matin et qu'il n'aurait certainement pas le temps de se rendormir alors il s'habilla et descendit à la salle commune. Il allait se diriger vers la fenêtre lorsque'une voix l'interpella:

Hé toi viens par ici

Liz, veux tu bien être polie!

Meg laisse la fair tu sais bien qu'elle est toujours ainsi!

Harry se rapprocha et constata qu'il s'agit des 3 élèves en transfert.

Bonjour, dit Harry d'une voix incertaine

Salut, répondirent les trois autres avec un grand sourire

Désolé pour hier soir, avec Ron je veux dire, dit Le survivant en fixant le seul garçon du groupe

Ce n'est pas de ta faute si il n'a pas de manières, répondit-il, au fait mon nom a moi c'est Mattheus.

Mais on l'appèllent Matt, sa mère était une romancière a l'eau de rose alors bonjours les prénoms à la noix!, dit la fille aux cheveux noirs

Et la chipie que tu vois est nulle autre qu'Elizabeth, dit Matt en riant

Elizabeth Abigail Jane Madeline Silma à votre service, répondit la pricipale interessée en faisant la révérence, et maintenant je me doit Monsieur de vous présenter le grand génie du savoir qui est toute puissante et j'ai nommé Meg!

Liz! En fait je m'appèllent Mégane, répondit la fille au yeux de chats!

Je te l'ai dit les prénoms à la noix, dit Liz en jettant un clin d'oeil a Harry

Vous êtes parenté? Dit Harry

Ouaip, Meg est ma jumelle, dit Matt

En fait nous sommes tous des jumeaux, dit Meg

Hun Hun, dit Liz

Tous? Demanda Harry

Oui les autres sont à Serpentards

Le frère de Liz est l'espèce de punk que tu as du apercevoir hier, dit Meg

Oui je vois! Dit Harry

Hé il est l'heure du déjeuner je crois! Fit Liz en se précipitant vers la sortie

L'appel du petit-dejeuner quoi de mieux pour garder Liz hors d'ennui pour au moins 20 minutes, s'exclaffa Meg

A ce point là? Dit Harry ébahi

Oh tu n'a pas encore tout vu, quand Liz est réunie avec son frère et Alex alors là bonjour les dégats! Dit Matt en riant

Et c'est ainsi que ce termine ce nouveau chapitre!


End file.
